In many computing environments, user authentication is performed to ensure that certain computing resources are accessed only by authorized users. Iris recognition is one mechanism for performing user authentication. To achieve an acceptable false positive rate, however, constraints may be placed on the optics of an iris recognition system that may render the system unsuitable for some use scenarios.